Death and All His Friends
by dinosaurssayrawr2
Summary: Luci could have died the night Camp Half-Blood found her.But, lo and behold, she's alive.Now, three months later, the daughter of Morpheus has the pleasure(sarcasem...)of meeting the son of Hades, which results to...a quest?Accompanied by the one-and-only Leo Valdez, Luci and Nico embark on a quest to find out what is happening to the missing Aphrodite girls...or suffer.


**Hello Fanfiction world and all the awesome people writing here!Hi, I'm dinosaurssayrawr2 and I am so excited to be here!Finally, after months of debating, I finally decided to have an account. I honestly don't know what took me so long. I've been reading stories about a year now and I've had these crazy apiffanies with story ideas(did I spell 'apiffany' right?Hopefully...). Anyways, here are some insights on me and my stories.**

**1: I love to write and I love to make new buddies!I mean, c'mon, who doesn't?So, that's why i decided to be here. Why cramp my self up in my bedroom, writing things that no one will ever read?Why not just share my ideas here?Constructive critisum is a really important thing. Well, that might be a little too biased, but that's what i think.**

**2:I love reviews!I actually wrote a few for people a while back when i didnt have an account. Of course, it was only under guest, but i still shared something and it felt great when i got to complement the author. Really, how many of you love when someone complements your work?I know i would like it.**

**3:I am crazy. So, if you read a random story by me, it's probably 'cause I'm sugar high...'nuff said.**

**4:My stories are mainly based on the pairings i like. If you disagree, then just PM me or leave a comment. I'll make a story for you. I don't have an issue with other people's opinions.**

**So there you have it...I think. Eh, whatever. Alrighty, so on to the story? I think so.**

**One more thing. I've seen this on other stories, so I guess i need to do it to...**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything here. Except my character, Luci. Enjoy, awesome people of Fanfiction!**

Prologue

She spun around, making sure she wasn't followed. It was a rough 120 hours. Running, sleeping, and running some more. It never seemed to end. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to get away from the 'evil things', as her mom liked to call it. They always seemed to follow her.

A snarl.

A growl.

She sprinted.

The pack she carried hit a bruise on her lower back, adding new pain in addition to the ten thousand scrapes, five hundred scratches and one swollen wrist. Quickly glancing behind her, she spotted it. It was a massive, black mass of fur and teeth. The red eyes showed no mercy whatsoever. She had seen it before though. Months before, in fact. She was racing through Albany and people kept asking why a little shiatsu poodle dog was following her. She didn't understand. Couldn't they see the huge dog ready to bite her head off? Apparently not.

Puffing, huffing and practically panting, she climbed the hill, hoping for acres of trees to hide in. After all, it was dark. No way that dog could see her. But it wasn't trees on the hill. It was a camp. With a dragon. And a fleece. Odd.

For a second, she was lost in time, completely unaware of the giant dog bounding toward her, or the fact that her lungs hurt like an elephant had sat on them. She just stared. And stared. And stared. The camp wasn't abnormal or anything. It had plenty of trees, an old truck that read "Delphi's Strawberries", and a pretty, old-fashioned blue house in the distance. What was weird was the name. Camp Half-Blood. She squinted trying to figure it out, like it was some misshapen piece of artwork at the MET. If only she could decipher it before the dog-

Too late.

She let out a shriek that rivaled a banshee. She looked at her left arm, bitten, bloody, raw and probably pulled out of it's socket. The dog clearly didn't like the noise because it shut it's eyes, stumbling backwards. She spun around, clutching her arm, her lip quivering slightly. The dog regained it's footing, glaring at her. It strode forward, like a cat ready to pounce. Tripping on her own feet, she fell back to the grass wet with dew. Voices in the background were growing nearer. Her blood pounded in her ears. Grasping a rock, she flung it at the beast's eye. It let out a howl of pain and dismay. That was her opportunity.

She stood up.

She slowly backed away.

"Run!" a voice screamed at her, but she barely noticed it. The dog turned and charged right at her. She shut her eyes tight. Then the 'thing' kicked in.

Everything seemed slow, like everyone was stuck in Jell-O. Her hands unclenched, her pain disappeared, and her eyes slowly opened. But she couldn't see regularly. There were stars and drifting clouds in front of her eyes. She raised her right hand and BOOM. Purple light flowed out of her fingertips encasing the beast and hurling it backwards. She still heard voices, distant voices, calling out to her. She turned and saw through her clouded eyes a blonde girl and a black haired boy approaching. She couldn't let them touch her. She couldn't.

"Stay back!" she warned, her voice coming out hollow. They paused for a moment, but then the blonde girl carefully took a step forward. "I said, STAY BACK!"

Her hollow voice took flight at the end of her sentence, but the 'thing' didn't. Her eyes were still clouded, hands still glowing. Then, as if it was magic, light from her body splintered out, causing everyone to shield their eyes. As quickly as it had come, it was over. In its place was a girl, no older than fourteen, crumpled on the ground, barely breathing, arm bleeding, and eyes shut.

But she made it. Even if she didn't know where 'it' is, she knew one thing.

Avalucia Tason was safe.

**Short, I know. Have A LOT of one will be better, i promise.**


End file.
